


darylina

by remia233



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Pedophilia, 不要相信陌生人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233
Summary: “我真替你骄傲，darylina。”merle在他耳朵边哈哈大笑。“去你的。”Daryl说。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 46





	darylina

Darylina

那是个十分炎热的夏天的午后，空气里的热浪几乎能把人烫熟，吸进鼻子里的空气都是滚烫的。发白的太阳照得路面的沥青都快融化了。但男孩儿们从来不惧怕这样的日头，他们争先恐后地骑上自己的自行车，乱按车铃，飞快地骑过街道。  
只除了12岁的Daryl•Dixon。他坐在自家门口的台阶上，正往鼻子里塞着卫生纸，好堵住自己那流个不停的鼻血。他也没有一辆自行车。以往他会跟在他们的自行车后跑来跑去，但最后总会被甩开很远，只好自己一个人走回来。  
之前Will因为他带回来的酒不够冰而打了他一顿，现在正喝完酒倒在沙发上呼呼大睡。他这次下手不算重，不过几个巴掌。所以Daryl等着他晚点儿睡醒了来找自己，在那之前他得先把鼻血止住。  
有个男人路过他家门口的时候停了下来。Daryl眯起眼睛抬了头。  
“你需要帮忙吗？”男人把墨镜取下来挂在胸前，两手插在自己的裤袋里问他。  
Daryl沉默地摇了摇头，他鼻子里的一团纸掉了出来。血又开始往下滴，染红了他的嘴唇，一直流到下巴上，甚至滴下来弄脏了他的短裤。Daryl有些慌乱地用手捂着鼻子站起来，他不想弄脏衣服。Will讨厌他弄脏衣服，而他不想去招惹自己醉酒后的父亲。  
“过来孩子，你这样不行。”男人冲他招招手。  
Daryl捂着鼻子半仰着头，太阳光让他几乎睁不开眼睛。他觉得自己该回家去。但男人已经穿过了草坪向他走来。他转身想往屋里跑，男人按着他的肩抓住了他。  
“嘿，嘿，别害怕别害怕，我不会伤害你的。”男人半蹲下来，让Daryl转过身，看着他，“只是让我瞧瞧你怎么了？”  
男人把Daryl捂着鼻子的手轻轻拉下来，露出他因为掌掴而红肿的脸颊和被血染红的嘴唇来。  
“你挨打了是不是？”男人问他。  
Daryl不做声，一双不信任的眼睛牢牢盯着男人。  
“别怕，我不会告诉别人的。让我帮你。”男人说着，拉住Daryl的手，把他向院子里的水龙头带过去。  
Daryl挣了挣，男人立马松了手。  
“我只是想帮你止住鼻血，孩子。”男人举起手表示自己没有恶意，又用手示意了一下水龙头。  
在确定男人没有强迫自己的意思后，Daryl才慢腾腾地往前挪了一点，磨蹭到了水龙头旁边。这本来是拿来浇花的，但除了Daryl有时候心血来潮会拿起来往院子里一通洒，平时也没人会动它。  
男人拿起水管，浇湿了自己的手，示意Daryl站过去。Daryl犹豫地靠近了一点，男人将冰冷的手搭在了他的后颈上，这让他差点儿跳了起来。  
“别动别动，这能让你止住鼻血。”男人说着又用另外一只手捏住他的鼻子，“忍一忍，先用嘴呼吸。”  
Daryl觉得有些不舒服，抗议一样发出了些小小的噪音。他的手捉到男人的手腕上，这时他才意识到他的手甚至握不住一圈。  
“很快就好了。”男人出声哄他，“乖一点。”  
不知怎么的，Daryl反抗的行为渐渐停下了。也许是因为天气真的很热，而男人冰冷的手让他觉得很舒服。又或者是这话像极了will要揍他而叫他站好别动的时候。中途男人将手挪开过一次，为了再去捧点水。而Daryl确确实实站在原地没有动弹。  
大约过了五六分钟，男人松开手，捏着Daryl的下颌看了看：“好了，止住了。”他又用手沾了水，去擦掉Daryl脸上的血迹。Daryl眯了眼睛，那只大手像毛巾一样在他脸上擦拭着。  
“好了。”男人满意地笑起来，退开两步，像在看一件自己的杰作那样看着Daryl。  
Daryl被男人看得不自在，但他为数不多的礼貌教导他这时候该说谢谢。于是他小声地丢下一句道谢，试图重新回到屋里，但一想到will就在沙发上，他还是选择不进去的好。于是他走到门口的时候又转过身来，继续在台阶上坐了下来。  
男人低头看着他，似乎还没有离开的意思。  
“我不需要你帮忙了，你可以走了。”Daryl开口，语气并称不上友好。他不喜欢有人盯着自己。  
男人做了个认输一样的手势，退了出去。  
Daryl不知道这人是周围新搬来的邻居还是什么的，他并不认识这人。男人戴回自己的墨镜，退回了街道上。走之前他冲Daryl挥了挥手，Daryl只是抱着膝盖看着他走远。  
自行车铃声又响了起来，那群孩子们骑着车冲过Daryl家的前门。其中一个发现了他，转动车把绕了个圈，在他门口骑车打着转。  
“嘿，darylina！”其中一个孩子这么叫他，露出坏心眼的笑容，“来呀！”  
Daryl抿紧了嘴唇，死死瞪着他。只有merle在嘲笑他的时候会这么叫他。比如merle叫他去便利店偷香烟而他不肯的时候。  
“我们的小darylina是乖女孩儿，不做这些事儿。还是老merle自己去吧。”merle总是这么捏着嗓子调笑他。而他试图跟merle干架却总是被轻易丢回地上。Merle会踩着他不让他爬起来。  
不过merle倒是从来不让别的孩子欺负daryl，这是种关乎家庭责任的东西。12岁的Daryl比起同龄人要瘦上那么一点儿，胳膊跟火柴棍似得，怏怏的金发也让他看上去没什么生气。他从来不属于开朗而讨人喜欢的那类型。那时候人类的世界末日还没到来，他就已经像只野生动物了，穿着脏兮兮的背心和短裤，直勾勾地盯着人看。有时候会有些大孩子找他麻烦，而merle总会帮他摆平。当然，事后merle会再教训自己小弟一番，因为他实在太娘炮了。  
而现在merle走了。所有人都知道了。因为Dixon家的小儿子开始顶着黑眼圈和满身的淤青上学。他坚称是自己不小心撞的。但不止一个人看见will对来酒吧里找他的孩子扇巴掌。社工来过几次，但Daryl表现得糟糕又固执，他坚称自己的父亲没虐待自己，而且把社工推出了门。  
自从merle走了以后，Daryl要应付的麻烦变得多了起来。Will是第一个，然后是那些讨人厌的小鬼。  
“滚开。”Daryl冲他们低声吼道。  
“别那么说嘛。试试追上我们，你做得到的话，我的自行车就借你骑会儿，怎么样？”另外一个人也停下了自行车，冲他说。  
Daryl盯着他们，一言不发。这话他听过，他也试过了，而显然，他们并不是什么信守承诺的家伙。那天他跑了太久太远了，等他走回来的时候天已经黑了，一开门就被will揪着耳朵扔进去。Will一边质问着他是不是也要学merle那个混球那样偷偷跑掉，一边用皮带把他抽了个半死。皮带永远是最糟的，留下的伤痕半个月都难消去，伤口烧灼一样疼痛，甚至红肿化脓、  
“我叫你们滚开，蠢货！”Daryl重复着，捏紧了拳头从台阶上站起来。加上台阶的高度才勉强让他足以平视那几个孩子。  
“小子，你说什么？”有一个脾气暴躁的，翻身从自行车上下来，向着他家门口走了过去。  
Daryl有些紧张的瞪着他，咬紧了牙。他现在不能躲回家里去，will被吵醒的时候脾气从来都不好。他不想给自己招惹更多的麻烦。但同样的，他也不愿意被这几个小崽子呼来喝去。他不怕他们，从来不怕。  
于是他们就在Daryl家的前门处打了起来。Daryl按照merle教他的那样，不把背后露给别人，下手的时候尽全力。他应该成功地给一个孩子脸上来了一拳头。但Daryl在人数和体格上都不占优势，很快被按在了地上。他的肚子上挨了一下，这让他差点儿吐了出来。但总得来说，这群男孩儿下手并不比will更厉害，他挨得住这个。他咬紧了牙用胳膊护住自己，试图承受住接下来的拳打脚踢。但有人打断了他们。  
“嘿！你们离他远点儿！听见没！”一个男人的嗓音骤然响起，把孩子们都惊了一跳。  
之前路过的那个男人正往这边跑过来。男人看上去有些生气，他皱着眉头的模样让人害怕。  
男孩儿像麦田里被惊动的乌鸦那般一哄而散，他们丢下Daryl骑上车跑掉了。  
“你没事吧？”男人走近了，扶起Daryl，问他，“他们总这么找你麻烦？”  
Daryl摇了摇头，然后又点了一下。  
“这群混账小子。”男人轻轻骂了一句。  
“没什么。我自己能应付。”Daryl低声道，抬手擦了一下嘴。  
男人叹了口气，像每一个遇到棘手问题的人会干的那样挠了挠头。他左右看顾了一下，发现并没有别的人，又转头看向Daryl。  
“你父母呢？”  
Daryl想起睡在沙发上的will，又摇了摇头。他并不希望别人来关心他家的破事儿，那是他们家自己的问题，轮不到别人插手。  
“或者你要不要来我家？不远，就在下个街口。我也许能找到点儿药处理下你的伤口。”男人指了指他的膝盖。  
他低头瞧了瞧，这才感觉到膝盖的擦伤传来火辣辣的疼痛。定是刚才被推倒在地上的时候磕的。  
“不会很久。你可以在那儿等你父母回来。”男人对露出一个友善的笑容，对他伸出手，“来吧。”  
Daryl犹豫了一下，并没有握住那只手。但他只是往前走了一步，跟在男人身侧。男人读懂了他的意思，把手插回裤袋，自己往回走去。而Daryl只是像只追着食物的流浪猫那样，跟上了他。  
男人没骗他，目的地的确离他家并不远。Daryl在脑子里记下了回去的路。在等着男人用钥匙开门的时候，他打量着男人房门口的装饰。一个有些破烂的风铃在门廊上叮铃作响。  
门开了，男人把门往里推过去，给Daryl让出路来：“进来吧。”  
Daryl小心翼翼地走了进去。屋里的装潢很普通，像是一个独居的单身男人的屋子，弥漫着一股陈旧的香烟的味道。屋里不太通风，在这样的天气里格外闷热。  
男人让他在沙发上坐下，又替他打开了电视和风扇，然后到屋里去找医药箱。Daryl有些好奇地盯着屋里的一切。他不常到别人家里做客，但没有成堆的垃圾和满是弹孔的墙壁的房间让他挺喜欢的。  
“找到了。”男人抱着医药箱回来了。  
他用酒精给Daryl消毒，并且在贴上纱布之后拍了拍沉默的Daryl的脑袋，夸他是个坚强的男子汉。这让Daryl忽然哆嗦了一下。他说不大清楚心里这种奇怪的膨胀感是什么，只觉得心口有些发热。  
“要不要来点儿喝的。我记得应该还有瓶果汁汽水。”男人说着，到厨房去翻找，漫不经心地加上一句，“我记得我弟弟以前就爱喝那种。”  
“你有个弟弟？”Daryl抬头看向他。  
男人专心把头埋进冰箱里，没有回头：“曾经有过。”  
“我很抱歉……”Daryl忽然觉得有些愧疚。  
男人手里拎着两个玻璃瓶走回到沙发上坐下。Daryl注意到那是两瓶啤酒，瓶身上有着水珠，看起来就很清凉。男人耸了耸肩：“看来我记错了。没有果汁了。试试这个吗？”  
虽然偷喝酒之类的事儿，他和merle干过许多次了，但在有成年人在场的情况下这么做，他还是第一次。  
“可以么？”Daryl抬头问了一句。  
男人自顾自地用开瓶器开了一瓶，也没费心去找杯子，就这瓶口给自己猛灌了一口：“随你，孩子。”  
Daryl自然不准备客气了，学着男人的模样直接举着瓶子喝了起来。冰啤酒的气泡灌满口腔的感觉实在舒爽，几乎都让他忘记了这夏天有多热。几口之后他控制不住地打了个嗝。男人笑起来。  
Daryl忽然感受到一种久违了的轻松。他靠回沙发上，任由自己陷进去。电视上在播一个傻乎乎的动画，奇怪的音效和笑声时不时的响起。Daryl没有意识到自己在跟着笑起来。男人没有说话，只是安安静静地时不时从啤酒瓶里抿一口，侧着脸看着Daryl。  
这是Daryl这个夏天以来过的最舒服的一个下午。冰啤酒、电视、风扇，不用听will的怒吼或者呼噜声。让他想起以前和merle在一起的时候。  
等那瓶啤酒快见底的时候，Daryl的话渐渐多了起来，开始变得像他这个年纪的孩子该有的那样。  
“我听见那群小混球叫你darylina，我知道那不是你的名字。你叫什么？”  
“Daryl。”  
“是个好名字。”  
男人的夸赞让Daryl心里有些雀跃。他给男人讲了不少关于他学会抓松鼠的事儿，从怎么布置陷阱，怎么追踪到怎么剥掉皮。男人表现得很感兴趣，而且是一个称职的听众，不会像有些人那样对此大惊小怪，觉得他有什么心理问题。打猎和虐待动物，那根本不是一回事儿。但那些蠢货就是不明白。  
“你一定是个好猎手。”男人夸他。  
Daryl有些得意地咧了嘴：“没错，我是。这个年纪里最好的。Merle都这么说。”  
说到merle的名字时，Daryl忽然不笑了。他闭上嘴，给自己猛灌了一口，倒空了整个瓶子。  
“你一个人住吗？”他把话题丢回男人身上。  
男人模糊地点了点头，保持着微笑，往他的方向侧过身子。沙发因为男人的体重而凹陷进去，Daryl甚至因此有点往那边滑过去。他这才意识到自己坐得离男人有些太近了。他们的膝盖碰到一起，他感觉到男人滚烫的皮肤。  
Daryl让自己往旁边挪了一点。而男人盯着他的一举一动。电视上不知什么时候已经过了好几个傻逼兮兮的广告，开始播电视剧了。  
在听到电视剧开场音乐的时候，Daryl脑子里忽然警铃大作。完了，他完全忘了时间。Will会到处找他，他猛地弹起来。  
“我得回去了。今天这些，谢谢你了。”Daryl看着男人说，但男人完全没有站起来的意思，他决定自己回去。  
但他才跨出一步，就被男人拉住了手腕。  
“不，你不必回去的。”男人坐在沙发上，表情随意，但手里的力度握得Daryl有些疼了。  
“我得回去。”  
“你父母并没有那么关心你。你的鼻血就是那么来的，对吧？”男人表现出真诚的模样，他两只手各自握着Daryl的两侧胳膊，“他们甚至并没费心来找你。”  
Daryl忽然愤怒起来，试图甩开他，但男人的手指用力掐着他的皮肤，让他挣脱不掉。  
“别担心，我会照顾你，你可以留下来。”男人说着对Daryl笑起来。  
“放开我！我得回家了！”Daryl开始试着踢他。  
男人的笑容顿了顿，然后渐渐消失了。他把Daryl的两手拉过去，逼他看着自己：“我说了，你可以留下来。听见了吗？”  
“放开我！”Daryl几乎在尖叫了。事态的突然变化让他还没完全回过神来，但他的本能在警告他快跑。  
Daryl猛地低头一口咬住了男人的手腕。男人惨叫了一声。然后Daryl的头发被揪住了，下一秒他就被狠狠砸在茶几上。脑门上炸裂的疼痛让Daryl眼前发黑，他甚至没能叫唤出声。他张了张嘴，想说什么，然后迎来了第二次的撞击。  
这两下让Daryl老实了很多。他趴在茶几上，安静得像个玩累了的孩子睡了过去。男人的手抚摸过他的头发和耳朵。他的头发有些长了，而且不太干净，有的地方纠结成一缕。男人并不在意，只是温柔地抚摸着他柔软的脸颊，甚至脸上的那颗痣，拇指绕着那处摩挲。就像今天下午替他擦拭掉鼻血时那样轻柔。  
“别担心，我会好好照顾你的。”男人的声音听起来有些遥远。  
操你，以及merle要是知道这事儿一定会狠狠嘲笑他的。Daryl在自己晕乎乎的脑子里这么想着。  
男人把Daryl抱了起来。瘦小的男孩儿轻易落进他的臂弯里，抬起来几乎不费力气。Daryl垂下来的胳膊在男人搬动他的时候轻轻晃荡。他的脑袋靠在男人胸口，额头上撞击造成的伤口冒出血来，顺着他一侧脸颊滑了下去，留下一道鲜红的痕迹。  
男人把他带到了浴室里，轻易地将他身上的破旧衣物脱了下来，用一条扔在浴室洗衣篮里的领带绑住了他的手。在此期间，Daryl试着逃走，但他还没爬出两步就趴在地上吐了起来，那两下撞击可能造成了脑震荡。男人将手穿过他的两腋，像对待乱跑的孩子那样给抱了回去。  
Daryl被男人放进浴缸里，热水浇下来的时候他闭上了眼睛。男人给他洗了个澡，像对待自己捡回家的流浪动物那样。水流过伤口的时候有些刺痛，但Daryl只是咬紧了牙，对抗着脑子里的眩晕感。加上之前那瓶啤酒在胃里更没带来什么好的影响。  
男人用毛巾把他裹了起来抱去了卧室。那张床比Daryl自己的大了很多，很软，闻起来也很陌生。Daryl仰躺在床上，感觉到自己光着身子。他试着摇了摇头想赶走眩晕感，但那只让他觉得更糟了。  
“嘘……别动。”男人出声哄劝他，把枕头塞到他脑袋底下。  
Daryl盯着男人的脸，他开始思考自己怎么会这么愚蠢。只在不久前，男人的脸对他来说还是真诚友善的。他竟然蠢到没意识到男人在打算什么。Merle教过他的，不要随便相信别人，哪怕那些狗娘养的对你再好，也得记住他们一定是有目的的。  
“只有我才是你可以信任的，darylina。”merle用胳膊肘勾过他的脖子这么跟他说过。  
Daryl不得不承认，merle是对的。瞧瞧他的愚蠢把自己带到了什么境地，一个疯子的床上。  
“别担心，我会照顾你的。”男人喃喃着。  
Daryl快吐了，他看向男人：“操你，疯子。”  
一记突如其来的耳光抽在Daryl脸上，力道甚至比will更狠。Daryl懵了一瞬，感受到嘴里有点铁锈味儿。他缓了缓神，然后一口啐在男人脸上。  
“去死，变态。”Daryl面无表情地用近乎鄙夷的语气说着。他知道这样的表情最能激怒别人，对Will就是。而固执如他从来不肯告饶。  
男人抿紧嘴唇，点了点头，用毛巾擦了擦脸：“好。你自找的。”  
男人爬上床，跨坐到了他身上。那体重几乎让Daryl觉得自己的内脏都要被压碎了，他动弹不得，男人把他的两只手按在头顶，开始狠扇他巴掌，他的一侧脸颊很快肿了起来。但男人没有要停下的意思，机械一般的动作让抽痛持续在脸上炸开。  
Daryl数不清到底是第几下了，这甚至超出了will对他的程度。男人甚至不给他喘息的机会，耳光来的又快又猛，扇出来的声音在房间里听得一清二楚。  
“停……停下……”Daryl挣扎着说，他有些捱不住了。  
男人对他的话置若罔闻，平静地继续手上的工作，他仿佛打定了主意要把这个事情持续下去。  
“对、对不起……唔！”Daryl试图道歉，但他的话被又一记耳光打断了。  
他蹬着床单，想从男人身下溜走。但除了把被子踢到床脚，他一丝也没挪动。  
“停下！对不起！停下！”终于，他哭叫起来。他嘴里满溢着血腥味儿，不用猜也知道他口腔里有什么地方被牙齿划破了，正往外冒着血。  
男人停下了掌掴，把滚烫的手掌贴在他被扇肿了的脸颊上。Daryl呜咽了一声，他脸上像是烧起来了那么疼。  
“学会乖一点了吗？”男人的手指微微用力，陷进他的皮肤里，虎口贴着他的下颌。Daryl之前都没注意到男人的手掌对他来说显得那么大。  
Daryl挣扎着点了点头。  
“这就对了。”男人拍了拍他的脸。用力有些重了，疼得他抽气。  
Daryl在男人的手挪开时松了一口气。他吞咽了一口，咽下嘴里带血的唾液，然后侧过脸把发烫的那边脸颊压在冰凉的布料上。  
男人的手握住他的脚踝，轻易地分开了他的腿。赤裸身体的感觉糟糕透了，Daryl从来没有这么想念他脏兮兮的背心和短裤。男人的手掌摸到他大腿上的时候，他哆嗦了一下，然后强迫自己镇静下来。  
“瞧瞧你，多漂亮。”男人轻笑起来，“darylina。”  
Daryl觉得自己胃里在翻涌。他两腿间的东西被男人低头含进嘴里的时候他吓得挣扎起来。  
“放开我！放开我！！”Daryl从来没感受过这样的事。男人的舌头正绕着他的阴茎前端打转，湿热柔软的触感陌生到可怕。男人抱住他的大腿固定住他并用力吮吸的时候他止不住地发出可悲的呜咽。  
他不知道自己是什么时候开始哭起来的。也许从一开始他就在哭了。眼泪划过眼角，甚至淌过他疼到发麻的脸颊，悄无声息地润湿了枕头。男人甚至将他的两颗阴囊也放进嘴里玩弄。他觉得自己要被吃了。直到他用还被捆着的手去推男人的脑袋，慌乱之下差点儿抓伤男人的眼珠，后者才松开他。  
Daryl从未觉得自己这么弱小过。男人舔着嘴唇俯视着他的时候，他觉得自己就像只被瞄准的松鼠。  
“很舒服对不对？”男人问他。  
Daryl猛烈地摇着头，发出的呜咽声就像只小狗。男人对于他的否认嗤笑了一声，手里把玩着他渐渐硬起来的东西。男孩儿的那根还生涩敏感，似乎连他自己也没怎么触碰过，顶多也就有过一两次梦遗。男人粗糙的手掌握住那根，轻缓地摩擦起来。Daryl克制不住地夹紧了双腿。但那并没有阻止男人的动作，男人似乎还乐在其中，享受着Daryl柔软的大腿内侧的触感。男孩儿因为这陌生的快感而手足无措。  
“我们的darylina是个淫荡的小女孩。”男人笑着说，那种调笑的腔调像极了merle曾经的语气。  
Daryl因为这句话而红了脸，他咬住下唇试图止住自己的哭泣，但他只觉得越来越热。赤裸的身体都不能舒缓这燥热，皮肤开始出汗，他觉得自己的脸颊烧起来了。他努力想要蜷缩起来，但那只是让他在床上无用地扭动。男人的一只手摁在他胸口，把他压住了。  
“乖孩子，叫出来好不好？”男人的语气又变得温柔了起来，带着哄诱的意味。  
Daryl死死咬住嘴唇，不肯泄露一点儿声音，牙齿在嘴唇上留下深深的齿痕。  
男人反倒因为他倔强的模样兴趣盎然，手里的动作渐渐加重了力道，几乎让Daryl觉得疼痛。当他再次俯下身，用嘴包裹住从包皮中露出来的龟头时，Daryl毫不意外地发出一声哭叫，浑身颤抖，一丁点儿粘稠的精液喷溅在男人嘴里。男人理所当然地含着那东西与Daryl接吻，喘息中的Daryl没能抵抗，任由男人的舌头推挤着把他自己的精液喂到他嘴里。那东西尝起来糟透了。Daryl觉得自己脸颊滚烫且疼痛，而且男人的舌头在他嘴里舔弄，摩擦着他的，这让他觉得更热更难受了。过多的唾液从他嘴角流下来，精液的味道从味蕾传了过来。意识到自己刚刚吃下了什么东西，这让他几乎萌生出一种委屈。  
Daryl射出来后，男人对他温柔了许多。男人退开来，好让他能呼吸，那只大手也不再折磨一样抚弄他的阴茎，只是挪到了他屁股上，揉捏着柔软的臀肉。男孩儿的屁股滑腻，两团软肉被捏在手心里随意揉搓。而对Daryl来说，这显然比口交要容易接受很多，他尚且有能力来平复呼吸并且习惯那肆虐的手掌。  
“接下来就该是插入了，对不对，darylina？”男人笑着问他，循循善诱，像个好心肠的老师。  
Daryl觉得茫然，他看着男人的脸，并不明白男人接下来要做什么。直到一根粗大的手指抵住他排泄用的出口，他也没能懂男人的用意。他不是女孩儿，没有用来被插入的小穴——就是merle在色情杂志上指给他看的那个。  
“插入……什么？”Daryl试图抓住那只按在自己胸口的手。  
男人咧了嘴，像是在面对一个蠢得无药可救的孩子，然后用行动解答了他的疑惑。男人的中指缓慢但强硬地插入了Daryl的后穴。男孩儿尖叫起来。男人抬手捂住了他的嘴，把那些尖叫都扼杀在掌心里。  
Daryl疼得太厉害了，他不管不顾地挣扎起来，无用地踢动着腿，抓挠着男人的手。但他只感觉到男人下手的力度越来越重，捂住他嘴的那只手几乎要盖住他的鼻子了，他快不能呼吸了。而下面，男人的手指已经塞进去一个指节。男孩儿的后穴太紧了，只一根手指就已经让他尖叫不已。但这对于男人的目标来说还远远不够。  
Daryl扒着男人的手，好从那一点儿缝隙里呼吸。他试图踢人，但疼痛让他丧失了大部分力气，他的脚掌只是轻轻蹬在了男人腹部。那一点儿用都没有，更不能阻止男人把中指插得更深。Daryl哭起来，哭得打嗝儿，甚至忘了尖叫。男人的手掌被他的泪水浸透了。男人这才注意到他的表情，那个动物一样警惕的孩子此刻正竭尽全力地在哭。男人把手松开来。男孩儿咧着嘴，眼泪冒个不停，脸上的红晕不知道是哭的还是热的，下巴上沾着黏糊晶亮的口水，胸口的起伏让他的肋骨清晰可见。  
“操，你真是该死的漂亮。”男人异常兴奋，埋头去吻他。  
男孩儿哭得几乎噎住。见到男人低头过来，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛。湿滑的舌头再一次探入他嘴里，翻搅舔弄的动作让他作呕。塞进他下体的手指在这时候更进一步地动了，他浑身颤抖起来。  
当男人从他嘴里退开时，他急切地呼吸着氧气，好不容易才找回说话的能力。  
“不、不要……这好疼。”Daryl磕磕绊绊地说出来。  
但男人只是轻笑一声，手指头蛮横地往里拓入，直到整根指头都被Daryl紧致的肠道包裹着。  
Daryl咬住牙发出呜咽声。  
“这才只是开始，孩子。”男人耐心地跟他解释着，满意地看着他脸上的血色因为恐慌而褪去，“等会儿，我会把我的整根都插进去。”  
男人说话时贴着Daryl的脸，滚烫的呼吸喷在他脸上。他颤抖着摇头。  
“不，我不要……求、求你，不要……”Daryl的声音有些哑了，变得都不像他自己的声音。  
“不过如果你乖乖润滑的话，我可以让你不那么痛。明白吗？”  
Daryl用满是泪水的眼睛盯着他，并不知道所谓的润滑要怎么做。  
男人抽出自己的手指，爬到床上，骑跨到Daryl胸口。他解开自己的裤子，掏出那根早就勃发的阴茎，用前端轻轻拍打着Daryl肿胀的那侧脸颊。  
“舔它。”男人说。  
Daryl僵住了。他能感受到那根东西沉甸甸的触感和散发的热度，无论怎么说，那根阴茎对他来说都太过恐怖了。他瑟缩了，露出怯怯的神色。  
显然他的反应让男人很是满意，男人摸了摸他的脑袋，催促般拍了拍。Daryl微弱地摇了摇头，他显然在发抖。他想往后退开，躲开那根阴茎，但男人压在他身上的重量让他动弹不得。他只得努力把脸侧过去，极力让那东西离自己远点儿。  
“乖一点儿，darylina。”男人掐住他的脸把他掰回来，龟头在他的嘴唇上滑动，把溢出来的透明前液尽数抹在他的嘴唇上。  
Daryl哭起来，他闭上眼睛不去看，但性器浓烈的气味直灌进他鼻子里，无时不刻不提醒他现在的境况。  
“张开嘴。”男人的语气渐渐不耐烦了起来。  
Daryl有些怕了，他按男人说的做了。他的嘴唇才张开一点，男人就握着阴茎往里面捅，戳在他的牙齿上。  
“张大点儿，别让你的牙碰到。”男人指导着，操进了他嘴里。那根又硬又热的肉棒将他的嘴完全撑开了来，龟头戳到他的上颚，让他差点儿吐出来。他拒绝地扭动着，但男人却只是掐着他的下颌挺动腰部好操得更深些。  
Daryl还不知道什么是口交就被迫给男人做起了深喉。那根东西对他来说太粗了，几乎捅破他的喉咙。他甚至没时间哭泣，不然他真的就要窒息了。  
男人几乎是坐在他脸上了，沉重的囊袋压在Daryl湿漉漉的下巴上，随着操干的动作拍击着他的下颌。男人毛发丛生的阴部盖在他脸上，呼吸间全是男人下体浓重的气味。Daryl因为男人的一次挺动呜咽着睁大了眼睛，满脸憋得通红，他感受到那根阳具捅到喉咙深处，几乎快把他捅穿了。  
男人插入的动作持续了好几秒，等抽出来的时候，Daryl终于咳嗽着大哭了起来。他也顾不得自己这样会被merle嘲笑了——merle不在这儿不是么？他用自己被捆在一起的两手去擦眼睛，偏过头躲闪着，发出可怜兮兮的呜呜叫，不肯再让男人操他的小嘴了。  
“嘘——”  
也许是因为他哭得实在太可怜，男人没再用那根东西折磨他的嘴，只是点着他的嘴唇让他把舌头伸出来，好好地用唾液做润滑。  
这比深喉容易许多，Daryl接受了这个。他伸出舌头，努力把那根东西舔得湿漉漉的，挂满他的唾液。舌头舔过顶端的小孔时能尝到咸腥的味道，但他只是皱着眉头乖乖继续下去。“好了好了。”男人推着他的额头，让他停了下来。  
终于，男人从他胸口退开来，站在床边，抓着他的胯部把他往下拖了点儿，又给他腰下面垫了个枕头，调整到适合自己插入的姿势。火热的龟头抵在Daryl的入口时他浑身都绷紧了，恐惧让他浑身哆嗦。他不知道那么大一个东西要怎么放进自己身体里。他一定会死的，一定会死的。  
Daryl从来没有向上帝祷告过什么，但是现在他头一次真心希望上帝是存在的，希望上帝能现在就带走他，至少不必感受接下来的疼痛。但是，就像merle说的，上帝是狗屁，没有什么比祈祷更没有。男人用两根拇指把他的穴口掰开来，粗硬的肉棒就那么直直地捅了进去。  
他尖叫到自己都听不见自己的声音。男人深深地埋进了他身体里，那根东西挤满了他的肠道。他感到自己腿间一片湿热，原来不知什么时候他尿了出来，把他自己的肚子和身下的床单都弄湿了，并散发着尿液的骚臭味。  
但男人并不介意，他甚至看起来更兴奋了。他将Daryl的两腿并拢抱住，像只公狗一样耸动着臀部开始抽插起来。  
Daryl疼得浑身是汗，他望向空白的天花板，希望这场折磨快点结束。男人的喘息声挤进他的耳朵里，他皱起眉头，努力让自己盯着天花板上的一处污渍。  
“操，你真紧。”男人在抽插间偶尔会说几句话，或是低声咒骂着他是个骚婊子之类的。但Daryl并没有听进去。他的泪痕干了，在眼角流下痕迹，而且干涩疼痛。  
男人的手在Daryl细瘦的大腿上留下了指痕。等他厌倦这个姿势了，他就把Daryl换成两腿大张的模样，继续操干。Daryl小小的阴茎软软地在腿间耷拉着，他还没长什么毛，那根光滑的东西温顺地垂着头，显然并没有从这场性交里得到任何快感。但男人显然不在意，他埋头去吮吸Daryl的乳头。在他用上牙齿的时候，Daryl才痛叫出来。  
Daryl觉得自己快虚脱了，他已经疼得没有力气哭叫也没有力气动弹。他乖顺地躺在男人身下，任由那根把他撕裂到出血的巨大阴茎侵犯自己的肠道。只在有时候男人捅得太快太深的时候用手捂着腹部呜咽几声。  
男人又埋头去吻他：“瞧我把你照顾得多好。小婊子，你该心怀感恩。”  
Daryl茫然地微张着嘴，唾液横流，却没有回答。  
男人揪了揪他的乳头。男孩颤抖着缩起胸膛，想躲过他的凌虐。  
“darylina，别人对你好的时候你要说什么？”男人用指甲轻轻抠弄着他的乳尖。  
Daryle花了最后的力气张开嘴：“谢谢……”  
“谢谢什么？”  
“谢谢你，先生……”  
男人吻了他的额头，又轻又柔。仿佛那个正在强奸男孩儿的不是自己。男人抽插的动作开始加快了，两手掐在Daryl的腰上，把他用力摁在自己的阴茎上面。好几下快速的操干之后，男人终于发出一声满足的叹息，把精液满满地全射进了男孩儿的肠道里。  
男人把阴茎抽出来的时候上面还带着血。他不在意地用毛巾擦了擦自己，然后转头去察看床上的Daryl。男孩儿的两腿无力并拢，保持着被男人打开的姿势。那处备受蹂躏的穴口现在红肿外翻着，而且有些合不拢了。男人试着把手指伸进去，这次手指轻易地就滑进了男孩儿体内，湿热的肠壁裹着手指。他能摸到些黏滑的体液，想来就是他射进去的东西。  
Daryl小心翼翼地呼吸着。他感觉到男人爬上了床，解开了他手上的领带。他把两只手都蜷缩在胸口。男人轻轻搂着他，拍着他的背，然后把他抱了起来，温柔得好像刚才发生的一切都只是扭曲的错觉。  
“乖孩子。”男人说。  
Daryl安安静静地让男人抱着他去冲洗，除了因为疼痛而发出了些微抽气声，他什么也没说。男人把他带回到了客厅，用一条干净毛巾裹着他，然后转身去了厨房。男人蹲在冰箱前，埋头翻找着东西，而Daryl看着他的后背，在脑子里回想着merle教他猎杀动物的时候的话。  
“确保你瞄准了动脉，孩子，对准动脉。”  
………………  
Will醒来的时候看了一眼墙上碎掉的钟，上面显示是凌晨三点。而他的小儿子正坐在电视前面，埋头吃着一份三明治。  
“滚去睡觉，小子。”他忍着头痛冲自己的儿子喊着。  
Daryl把最后一点面包塞进进嘴，嚼着走了。他吮手指的时候皱了眉头，因为他尝到了指甲里残留的血迹。  
“操……”他用不会被will听到的音量骂了一句，慢慢地走回卧室里。  
他在自己那张熟悉狭小的床上躺了下来，剔着指甲里干涸的血。  
“我真替你骄傲，darylina。”merle在他耳朵边哈哈大笑。  
“去你的。”Daryl说。


End file.
